Mystery Life
by Vultripix
Summary: Skitty is a 'newborn' pokemon who's transformed from her past life from a human. As she finds what's lost, she fights her eternal obstacles in life, meets her lost past  and true friends, and gains her conquering ego, Master of the Universe.R&R


Author's Note: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

My first Pokemon Fanfic. Hope you like it and review it! :)) R &R Please!

About a 'newborn' SKitty, who can't remember her previous past life.

Lots of twists and turns in the story... :))

* * *

><p>Newborn Pokemon Life<p>

I woke up in the morning not what knowing my past life. I was lying down on fine sand and I immediately questioned all I knew: nothing. My memory was a bit fuzzy, and I sat up and tried clearing my mind. I was lying down on the fine soft sand, listening to the whisper of the water as it tickled the peripheral edge of the sand. A cool breeze cut through my spine, and I immediately felt a shiver. However, the shiver wasn't caused by the icy breeze, but by a scratchy unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, what're you doing here in this weather?" the strange voice continued, "There just was a storm the night before…" I struggled to get up, away from this mess, away from that annoying voice. _But where would I go? And who is this stalking bozo who's interrupting me from my sleep?_ A spasm suddenly shook my veins, my body, and I coughed in vain. Another spasm shook me, but this time, it felt like a thousand ultrafine pins pricking my bones, pain ringing in every part of my body and soul. I immediately cried out, a sharp blood-hurtling shriek, causing my senses to be sharp as a thimble. As I tensed, I heard pattering feet, heavily running. Each breath got courser as the sand supported the sluggish feet.

"Hey there, are you alright?" the voice alarmed me, but I was determined to get up.

I couldn't help it: every part of me refused to move, except the fact that a sudden surge went through me, a vivid image was set right in front of me in my own eyes, envisioning a streak of darkness…  
><em>There was a dark void in front of me, a stretch of territory that I, myself couldn't foresee. A reflection of my silhouette was flashed before me, and an unrecognized silhouette, unknown, unfamiliar, was on my right. The two of the dark figures were transformed over time into two identical figures. The empty space was momentarily occupied with both of the figures in the void, as dark as midnight, which then suddenly disappeared. Every matter of this void was dark, and two single stars shone above my head. One star was a clock, symbolizing time, but the other symbol was a rain drop, which fell from the second shining star, eternally falling down the dark void. Suddenly the image was transformed to a small dot which I inhaled in my vision, sweeping the tiny dot to the back of my head….<em>

"Hey! Skitty, miss, are you okay?" The sudden voice swept me back to my senses, and I immediately sat straight up, 'waking' up to see a clowned figure. _What kind of trick is this? Hmmm. Better figure out what this is before trouble arises. But…that image before…why can't I remember? I can't remember anything! This is strange._

The figure looked like a midget clown, a costumed doll. The dressed up doll had a strangely weird expression occupying its face: its eyes were _enormously_ huge, constantly making it seem as if it were shocked and frightened a little bit. But its skin color didn't comprehend with the expression that it was holding. It seems that there was a lot of make-up put on; from far away, it was as if some sort of yellow flower cream was smeared on its face to veneer its true appearance. There were also swelled-up circular masses, crimson, applied to both sides of the cheeks. I noticed its swelled belly sticking out, but was in too much pain to stifle a giggle. Attached to its head was a pair of matching tanned ears, each black tipped. Coresponding was a zig-zagged tail attached to its back. Other than that, its whole body was lemony yellow-creamed, addition to two petite-sized arms.

The clowned figure widely grinned, and I accepted him.

This was the beginning of my encounter with my future-pal, Pikachu.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
